People are increasingly utilizing portable computing devices such as tablet computers and smart phones. In many instances, these devices are able to be “locked,” or otherwise placed in a secured state wherein access can only be granted through some presentation of an identifier or credential, such as a personal identification number (“PIN”), password, or pattern. The presentation of such a credential often causes the device to present a “home” screen, or other such interface state, which then enables the user to navigate to a desired application of interest or other such digital object. Such an approach can be undesirable for at least some users, as this process takes multiple steps each time a user wants to access an application. The frustration can be exacerbated when the application is an application that the user frequently accesses, requiring a significant amount of time and energy just for the user to utilize that application as needed.